


Es Hora de Hacer un Cambio

by MarianaSnape



Series: Tiempo de Hacer un Cambio [1]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Music RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3129935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarianaSnape/pseuds/MarianaSnape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un diagnóstico cambia todo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Es Hora de Hacer un Cambio

**Author's Note:**

> Traducción autorizada por parte del autor StormyBear30.

“¿Sobre qué diablos es esta reunión Shannon?” Le pregunto Jared cuando entraba rápidamente al estudio y se sentaba pesadamente en el sofá junto a su hermano. “¿Qué te pasa hombre?” Él pregunto un poco más fuerte cuando Shannon seguía sentado ahí con una mirada confusa en su rostro.  
“Shannon…” Tomo menciono el nombre de su mejor amigo con sutiliza, ubicando su mano sobre la de él en forma de apoyo, porque él podía decir por la cara de Shannon que lo que iba a decir era todo menos buenas noticias. “Tu tuviste una cita en el medico esta mañana… es sobre eso, por lo que nos citaste aquí”  
“Si…” Shannon respondió con un suspiro, tragando duro antes de tomar un gran respiro, porque él sabía que lo próximo que les contaría no iba a ser tomado bien por ninguno de los presentes. “Ustedes saben que deje de fumar hace un tiempo?” El pregunto y se levantó del sofá caminando a través de la habitación ya que necesita aclarar sus pensamientos.  
Tu desagradable maldito habito…no siento pena al ver que se ha ido” Jared respondió, mirando la pantalla de su celular cuando repico en su mano.  
“Tú crees que puedas vivir sin esa maldita cosa por lo menos cinco segundos” Tomo le grito a Jared y le arrebato de la mano el celular tirándolo a través del sofá. “Shannon está tratando de contarnos algo y yo pienso que eso es más importante que lo que sea que miras” El tenia lágrimas en los ojos e ignoro la mirada enojada de Jared. Porque él sabía que era serio lo que Shannon iba a contar ya que las lágrimas estaban también presentes en sus ojos. “Estas enfermo?” El lanzo la pregunta ya que no podía esperar más.  
“Cáncer de garganta” Shannon les respondió, pero Tomo no pudo escuchar nada más alrededor de él, ya que la palabra cáncer jugaba una y otra vez en su mente, mientras trataba de aclarar su cabeza en torno a lo que acababa de oír. Una vez conseguido un poco de claridad, él pudo ver como Jared pensaba y estipulada planes sobre el curso de acciones que tomarían. El necesitaba aire así que salió fuera de la habitación ya que se sentía sofocado. “Estas bien?” El escucho la voz de Shannon tras de él, así que se sentó a un lado de la piscina mirando al cielo y preguntándose como algo de aquello le pudo pasar a una persona tan importante para él.   
“No debería preguntarte eso yo a ti?” Tomo trato de hablar normalmente, pero el dolor hizo que sonara decaído. “Oh por Dios Shannon” Tomo suspiro, las lágrimas otra vez aparecieron bajando por su cara.  
“Es lo que es” Shannon respondió con un sentimiento de tristeza. “Supongo que debí haber escuchado antes a Jared y dejarlos tiempo atrás” El hizo el esfuerzo de reír pero la seriedad de la situación y la mirada triste en la cara de Tomo lo previno de ir más lejos.  
“Desde cuando lo sabes?” Tomo le pregunto, forzando a las lágrimas a retenerse pero sus labios todavía temblaban a pesar del esfuerzo por detenerlo.  
“Hace un tiempo” Shannon respondió y se sentó junto a Tomo en la tumbona. “Comenzó con un cosquilleo en mi garganta hace aproximadamente un año, pero no pensé que fuera algo importante. La carraspera y tos empezaron después una y otra vez, pero seguí pensando que eran cosas sin importancia dado que era fumador después de todo, pero cuando despertaba con dolor en mi garganta y mis nudos linfáticos hinchados, supe que tenía que ser revisado. Los médicos no pensaron que fuera nada grave en el inicio así que me enviaron a casa con antibióticos, pero todo comenzó a empeorar , así que hicieron unos exámenes que dieron como resultado cáncer. Ellos pensaron que lo cogimos en una etapa temprana y que sería suficiente con los tratamientos de quimio terapia, esto pareció funcionar por un tiempo, pero la inflamación de la garganta y la carraspera volvieron, así que ahora ellos quieren que me someta a la cirugía.   
“Tratamientos de Quimio… como eso es posible, si hemos estado viajando por el maldito mundo, en lo que ahora parece eras?” Tomo le interrogo enojado ya que no entendía como Shannon se pudo guardar información tan importante para él solo.  
“Es increíble lo que se puede hacer con la medicina moderna” El respondió encogiendo los hombros. “Yo tenía que utilizar esta pequeña máquina que administra la quimio, y solo tenía que asegurarme de ir a un hospital una vez a la semana para lecturas y pruebas. Todo fácil” Shannon sonrió tratando que la tensión se disminuyera pero fallo miserablemente cuando vio la cara furiosa de Tomo.  
“Tú piensas que esto es divertido Shannon?” Le grito Tomo, levantándose de la tumbona, antes de golpear al hombre de su lado. “Tú te guardas algo como esto, nos mantienes ignorantes de la situación a Jared y a mí por al menos un maldito año y tu actúas como si no pasara nada”.  
“Yo ya escuche lo mismo de Jared, y no necesito escucharlo también de ti” Shannon respondió de manera defensiva, ya que él pensaba que había hecho lo correcto al mantenerlos alejados de su realidad.  
“Nosotros hubiéramos estado ahí por ti…nosotros te hubiéramos podido ayudar. Bueno supongo que esto explica la razón por la que dejaste de tocar sin camiseta…y también la razón por la que has perdido tanto maldito peso. Por Jesucristo Shannon…en que estabas pensando maldición, como se te ocurrió ocultar esto de mi…de nosotros” Tomo se corrigió rápidamente y giro su cara hacia la piscina, así Shannon no podía ver su rostro. El sollozo vino sin aviso provocando que cayera en frente de la piscina y llorara con el corazón destrozado.   
“Tomo…” Shannon grito con sorpresa y se lanzó sobre su amigo y lo cogió entre sus brazos.  
“Tú no te puedes estar muriendo Shannon, porque te amo demasiado y te necesito en mi vida” Tomo continuo sollozando abrazado al hombre del que estaba enamorado. “ Todos estos años, nosotros hemos estado teniendo relaciones y yo he pensado en decirte cuanto te amo, pero cuando el tiempo se acercaba, me ponía nervioso y pensaba que habría más tiempo. Ahora quiero que sepas que te amo …Te amo tanto maldita sea, y no importa lo que sea yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado.  
“No…” respondió Shannon, asombrado y enojado, empujando a Tomo lejos de él. “Esto es por lo que exactamente no les dije nada a ti o a Jared” El grito y camino lejos de Tomo ya que el necesitaba ponerse en sus brazos y sentirse bien en ellos. “Yo no quiero ni necesito tu maldita piedad.  
“Tú piensas que te digo esto por piedad? Tomo le grito, ya que después del shock inicial dio paso a la ira. “Yo estaba enamorado de ti mucho tiempo antes de unirme a esta banda y con cada año que ha pasado me he ido enamorando mucho mas de ti. Yo he esperado mucho tiempo para decírtelo ya que tenía miedo a tu reacción porque dejaste claramente asentado desde la primera vez que nos acostamos, que solamente éramos amigos solitarios teniendo sexo. Yo no te dije que te amo a causa de lastima…te lo dije porque es verdad y porque quiero estar a tu lado como tu amante y tu pareja. Si no me amas Shannon entonces me lo dices… pero no me insultes declarando que mi amor por ti es a causa de lastima”  
Shannon no tenía palabras y miraba al hombre que amaba como se iba desinflando en frente de él, ya que no dijo nada. “Tomo…” El grito cuando se dio cuenta que Tomo se giró y regresaba dentro de la casa.   
“Esto es demasiado para manejar en este momento, olvida lo que dije. Yo seguiré aquí por ti pero ahora necesito un poco de tiempo para trabajar a través de esto que acaba de pasar”  
“Tomo…” Jared pronuncio el nombre delicadamente cuando se encontraron en medio del pasillo cuando corría hacia la puerta de entrada.  
“No digas nada por favor” Tomo le suplico mientras agarraba sus llaves de la mesa, donde siempre las dejaba dentro de la casa de los hermanos Leto. “ Yo sé que me escuchaste y no puedo escuchar lo que piensas de la situación ahora, hay cosas que están sobre ello. Yo les llamo luego chicos” El grito sobre su hombro a ser apresuro por salir de ahí.  
“Necesitas algo?” Jared le pregunto a Shannon suavemente mientras caminaba dentro del patio, encontrando a su hermano sentado en el costado de la piscina mirando fijamente al espacio.  
“Lo sabias?” Shannon ignoro su pregunta y continúo mirando el cielo.  
“Que Tomo estaba enamorado de ti…si claro, como también se, que tú lo amas igual” El respondió mientras doblaba sus pantalones y se sentaba junto a él. “ Yo nunca entendí porque nunca le dijiste tus sentimientos ya que sé que tu conocías como se sentían el uno con el otro desde siempre”.   
“Tu interfieres en cada aspecto de mi vida y para este no dices nada” Shannon le contesto, mirándole por un momento y luego regreso su mirada donde antes.  
“Tú no me vas a colgar tu estupidez hermano mayor” Jared le respondió mientras movía sus piernas de adelante hacia atrás en el agua. “Si…nuestras vidas son muy unidas pero cuando se trata del amor de nuestra vida y de nuestras vidas sexuales, nos las hemos arreglado para manejarlas por separado. Tú no puedes creer cuanto les quería golpear en sus cabezas, dado lo obvio que son para demostrar cuanto cuidan el uno del otro”.   
“Estaba asustado” Shannon por fin se rindió y le conto a Jared. “ Yo tenía la convicción de que solo estábamos teniendo sexo… y que él no sentía nada por mí, ya que no quería lidiar con lo que lleva una relación con un hombre, y toda esa mierda que viene con ello, y ahora me podría dar contra las paredes. Yo pensé tan mal y ahora hay una buena posibilidad de que pueda morir y todo el tiempo que utilice preocupándome ahora no sirve para nada”.  
“Tú no vas a morir de esto Shannon…no mientras yo esté aquí” Jared grito con determinación.  
“ Yo sé que eres un maniático del control Jay, pero esto no se puede controlar” Shannon le contesto con una sonrisa triste posando su mano en el hombro de Jared.  
“Maldición con que no puedo”, Jared mascullo y se colocó entre los brazos de Shannon, sosteniéndole suavemente. “Ya llame a Brent y le pregunte que si puede encontrar los mejores doctores en el mundo. No me importa nada, nosotros vamos a luchar y no importa cuánto cueste o a donde tengamos que ir, pero nosotros vamos a poner todo nuestro poder para vencer esto”.  
“Tu llamaste a Brent?” Shannon le pregunto con shock, recordando cuando Jared y el amor de su vida se metieron en una gran pelea que termino con seis años de relación. Shannon nunca supo con certeza la razón de la ruptura y jamás presiono a su hermano por respuestas, ya que en realidad era uno de los aspectos de su vida que manejaban por separado. “Jared tu no tenías que hacer eso”.  
“Claro que lo tenía que hacer, eres mi hermano y tú eres más importante que cualquiera en el mundo” Fue la respuesta de Jared en su cuello, mientras lo volvía a abrazar. “Jodí las cosas con Brent porque sentí que mi carrera era más importante, pero ahora se lo estúpido que fui”  
“Tú vas a tratar de volver junto a el verdad?” Shannon le pregunto con una sonrisa mientras empujaba y miraba a Jared.   
“Han pasado un montón de años y ha habido un montón de heridas, pero voy a hacer lo necesario, para mostrarle que todavía lo amo y que merecemos estar juntos” Jared sonrió y saco sus piernas del agua parándose “Tu deberías hacer lo mismo con Tomo, tú sabes que él te ama por lo que eres y no por culpa de la enfermedad. Ve con él y hazle saber que lo amas y que van a estar juntos sin importar lo que pase, y después nosotros vamos a patear este cáncer juntos.  
“Gracias bro” Shannon suspiro y abrazo a su pequeño hermano. TE amo Hombre”  
“Yo también… ahora largo de aquí” Jared le respondió y empujo a su hermano lejos cuando en realidad lo que quería era sostenerlo cerca y nunca dejarlo ir.  
“Hola…” Shannon saludo a Tomo que se encontraba parado delante de él.  
“Hola…” Tomo le respondió nerviosamente, parado en el arco de su apartamento.   
“Puedo pasar?” El más pequeño de los dos pregunto cuando el silencio en torno de ellos de volvió sumamente pesado.  
“Si…Claro” Tomo se ruborizo y se movió a un costado dejando pasar a Shannon. “Mira… solo olvida lo que dije temprano” El salió muy rápido antes de que Shannon pudiera decir algo.  
“Yo sé que tú tienes muchas cosas ahora y no me necesitas para añadir nada más a tu plato y…”  
“Ya terminaste?” Shannon sonrió y camino hacia Tomo, agarrando sus dos lados de la cara y besándolo. “Yo también te amo y siento haber tratado de enviarte lejos, pero creeme que te quiero a mi lado, más que a nada en el mundo, y quiero que luchemos por esto.”  
“Yo…Y….no se?” Tomo le pregunto sorprendido por la aceptación de amor por parte del hombre del que ha estado enamorado.  
“No pareces sorprendido” Shannon comento y siguió sonriendo a Tomo. “Ambos sabemos, por un largo tiempo ya, como nos sentimos cuando estamos juntos, pero ninguno tuvo las bolas para aceptarlo” El explico mientras tomaba las mano de Tomo y lo conducía a la habitación. “Tú todavía me amas verdad? El probó y mantuvo a su futuro amante desnudo contra la pared. “Tú sabes que no puedo retroceder ahora” Su gran sonrisa regreso cuando Tomo se inclinó y lo beso de una excelente y ansiosa manera, antes de agarrar su mano y retornar su camino hacia el dormitorio.   
El sexo esa noche fue mágico, porque no solo se trató de sexo, se trató de hacer el amor, y la exploración de sus cuerpos y sus emociones, se sintió como nunca antes. Ellos sabían que tenían un largo camino que recorrer, pero también sabían que no estaban solos y que juntos iban a poder contra todos los obstáculos que aparecieran en su camino, ya que juntos con la fuerza de su amor iban a poder seguir adelante a pesar de las adversidades de la vida.  
El Fin… por ahora.


End file.
